The energy density of lithium ion batteries can be substantially improved by carbon-based electrode materials with high capacity active materials, such as silicon. Yet, high capacity materials present a new set of challenges not previously encountered with carbon-based materials. For example, the cycle life of cells built with high capacity active materials and conventional electrolytes tends to be much shorter than the cycle life of cells built with carbon based active materials and the same electrolytes. The selection of electrolytes may impact formation of solid electrolyte interphase (SEI) layers, ionic mobility, and various other factors that collectively impact the cycle life of a cell. Specific electrolyte formulation may be necessary to address these new challenges presented by introducing high capacity active materials into lithium ion batteries.